A Hollywood Love Story
by ocobsessedrachel2
Summary: It's been years since they last saw each other. Seth Cohen, the famous Hollywood director. Summer Roberts, the famous movie actress. What happens when they fatefully meet again? An SS love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I wrote a story called The Hollywood Love Story a _long_ time ago. Like back in April. Then that account got deleted and I was far too lazy to post this again. Well I altered it, and it just so happens that this and ****LiLaLcOhOlIcO.C.-AdIcTeDkId****'s story, _Beyond the Page_. But I swear that I am _not_ copying that. I posted this a long time ago, and I very much respect that author. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Rachel**

**Disclaimer: throughout the story it all belongs to Josh and FOX… I just make up my own plotlines for fun and enjoyment**

"Ok, Sydney, it's not like now that me and Allie broke up I'm now choosing you, ok? Because the whole reason that we broke up is because for me," the actor paused for effect swallowing before continuing. "It's always been you Syd. I've tried to fight it and I've tried to deny it but I can't, I can't do it, you're undeniable." Andrew Smith looked into the eyes of Taryn Lee. She gave him a soft smile before kissing him hard and pushing him onto the bed.

Seth Cohen, watching from his director's chair rolled his eyes and stood up. "Cut, cut, cut."

He walked over to where Andrew and Taryn stood, hands on hips. He didn't speak for a minute as he looked down at his right fingernail, contemplating what he would say to his two actors. "Andrew, please tell me what it said in the script after the whole Princess Sparkle conversation." Seth finally asked, looking up from his fingernail which had now been chewed quite short.

"Umm, I launched into the whole speech about how I've been in love with her since like forever," the young actor replied, looking over to Taryn who nodded in agreement.

Seth nodded strongly and faced Taryn. "Okay Tar, what did you do after you heard him confess his undying love?"

"I kissed him?" Taryn said, more in a questioning form than in a statement.

"Very good kids, very good," Seth said to the two actors who were barely two years younger than himself. "Alright, then let's see some emotion shall we? Andrew, when you tell Sydney you love her, really _tell_ her! You're confessing your undying love for her, show some passion! And Taryn, Sydney is pissed at Sam, but when he says those words to you, that you're undeniable, that he's loved you for years, you immediately want to forget all the shit that he's pulled, put aside that he's fucking Sam Rosenberg and kiss him. You are claiming him, he is yours and all that matters is you and him. You are the _only_ ones in the room. You guys got it? One more take alright? Our ratings have been extremely high lately. How about we keep it that way?" Seth made his way back to his chair and motioned for the scene to begin again.

He watched absentmindedly as the two actors in front of him recited their lines. They were good actors, he had cast them for a reason, but Seth had known all along that this wouldn't be easy. He was forcing himself to relive a time he, up until now, had chosen not to remember. And the worst part was that Andrew and Taryn didn't know a thing. Sure they acted well but they didn't act like it really happened, like it was when Seth and Summer shared that moment.

The scene ended and Seth shrugged. If that was as good as it would get then that was the way it would have to be. No one could be Seth and Summer. And if Andrew and Taryn were as close as he could get to the real thing, then he'd just keep on filming. This was his therapy, his job, his career, and his memories.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer hated summer. Which was odd being that her name was Summer. But it was just too happy, and peaceful, and warm, and perfect. Summer didn't like that. She loved the autumn; when the leaves turned all sorts of shades of orange and red, and the sun warmed her body just enough to keep her content. But the summer was just plain boring, and far too cliché. Everyone was out with their boyfriends, hand in hand, rollerblading, making out at the beach. Summer hadn't had a real boyfriend for almost four years. Not since Seth Cohen. Summer shook her head. No. She would not spend yet _another_ day thinking about Seth Cohen. He wasn't worth it. She had wasted too many years being caught up on that boy. _This_ summer would be different.

Summer walked up to her 2 floor apartment and unlocked the door, throwing her keys to her black Mercedes on the side table and slumped into a chair in the living room, turning on the TV. Damn, nothing good was on. _Friends_; oh come on that was _so_ 10 years ago. _One Tree Hill_; really that show was _still_ on? _Atomic County_… Summer stopped flipping and stared at the screen in front of her.

A thin man, with black curly hair stood in front of thin, petite brunette dressed in a silk red dress and whose hair was pulled up into a straight, high ponytail and dark brown eyes, not unlike her own. He held out a hand to her. "Come on," he said, "I'm sweeping you off your feet."

The girl took his hand and gave a half smile. "The sad thing is, you kind of are."

Summer let tears roll down her face as she watched the actors play out her life. Ryan Adams' crap version of Wonderwall played in the background, memories flooded into Summer' brain. 'Fuck you Seth Cohen,' she thought, 'leave me alone.'

**Very short intro chapter to see if this attracts interest! Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth walked into his apartment, dropping his keys on a nearby table and into the kitchen. It seemed as though every day he got more and more depressed. Ever since he and Summer broke up, it was like nothing would ever be the same again.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Seth walked over to his computer and shook the mouse to take it off sleep mode. Going to the web address box, Seth typed in It was kind of creepy how he looked at celebrity's profiles on fan sites, but how else was he supposed to find out the dirt, and know who he was hiring? In this case, he just wanted to find out what was going on with Summer.

"Ooh! An update!" Seth took a sip from his Budwiser and clicked on the new candid shots of Summer. And there she was. As beautiful as he remembered her. She was looking just as fashionable, as she always had. Her hair was hung loosely in her natural waves, just the way Seth had always loved it. She carried a purse which Seth found to be larger than _her_ and held a magazine in front of her, reading an article. Clicking the HQ larger version of the image, Seth squinted to see the title of the article: _Seth Cohen's Atomic County- the hottest thing since The Valley_.

So she was still thinking of him too. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Seth went to the message board where people from all over were typing in their messages.

'_Summer Roberts is sooo pretty!'_

'_Is she dating anyone?'_

'_Where does she live?'_

Stalkers, Seth thought. He grinned to himself as he typed in a message.

'_How fucking hot is Seth Cohen?'_

Wow. There'll be some interesting responses to that one. Seth exited the screen on his computer and walked over to his room. He shut the light and flopped onto his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on TJ! Let's go, we're going for a walk!" Summer cooed to her brand new Golden Retriever puppy.

TJ licked Summer's hand and sat down, letting Summer hook up his leash to his collar.

Flipping on her shades, Summer headed out the door and down Sunset Boulevard. She loved this street. It was gorgeous with the pretty boutiques, hundreds of people bustling about, doing their shopping, the local Hollywood attractions and nightclubs lined the streets, and the palm trees swayed slightly in the soft, delicate breeze. Everything felt so at ease when she walked. It was the time where she could let of all her steam. She turned on her ipod and smiled as Death Cab for Cutie's _a lack of colour_ came on. She still hadn't cleared her ipod since her and Seth had broken up. Death Cab was Seth's favorite band, and Summer had always mocked him for being so cliché, _everyone_ loved Death Cab. Summer just grinned and let herself listen to the music.

"Omigod!" Summer looked around to see a group of teenage girls swarming around her with a pen and magazine out for her to sign. "You are Summer Roberts, from _The Pact_ right? That was like the best movie ever! Can I have your autograph?"

Summer was taken aback. Her movie had just premiered 5 days ago. She had no idea that so many people loved it this much. Giving her best Hollywood smile she could muster, one by one Summer signed each girl's magazine, thanking them as they left giggling.

Summer smiled and turned back on her music, as she walked with her head titled down the street. She could get used to the Hollywood life.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah?" Seth flipped his Telus phone open and he walked out the door, phone in one hand, dog's leash in the other.

"Heeeyy! Seth! How's it going man?" a familiar voice came on the other end of the phone.

Seth bent down to attach Cooper's leash to his collar. "Ryan? Hey man I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"I know dude, it's been way too long. So how are you Mr. Director?"

Seth blushed even though Ryan couldn't see him. "It's treating me well."

"Yes. Well Marissa has just informed me that you are the _Atomic Cohen_, according to _In Touch_ magazine of course. I have no idea what that means dude but I'm guessing it had some reference to do with your show."

"Wow Ryan. That was quite the little ramble you put together there."

"I guess I lived with you for too long." Ryan took a pause before speaking again. "So listen, Riss and I got invited by Summer to her premiere of _The Pact_. Are you going to be there? Like you Hollywood directors get to go to this kind of shit all the time right?"

Seth tensed up hearing Summer's name. "Yeah I dunno man, it'd be kind of awkward, I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Come on dude, we haven't seen you in like a year. Please come."

Seth though for a moment. It wouldn't be _that_ bad. And he'd just talk to Ryan and Marissa, that's why he would go. Not to see Summer! No. "I'll think about it." He replied before shutting his phone.

**- Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

Seth was walking out of the studio after a long day of filming. Man was it long. He had been having a lot of trouble with the actors lately. It seemed as though no one could act out _Atomic County_ to the level he wanted it at. He wanted it to be real, like it had been for him, and for Summer, and Ryan and Marissa. The producers only cared about the ratings while Seth was more focused on the fact that he wanted it to be perfect.

"Seth! My man! How's it going bro?" Seth's best friend Matt grinned from the other end of the street and jogged over to Seth.

"Matt? What are you doing here man?" Seth asked once Matt got closer.

"Well I knew you'd be finishing filming around now, so I wanted to tell you about this _killer_ party that Shane West is throwing. Like dude, it's going to be the party of the year." Matt handed Seth the flyer.

Seth took the sheet of paper from Matt and looked it over.

_Shane Invites You…_

_To the best, fucking blast of the year_

_Saturday, May 18th, 2005_

_10:00_

_p.s. Bring extra beer_

Laughing Seth pocketed the flyer. Matt was always getting them invites to the best Hollywood party's in LA. They usually ended up being a bunch of twenty-something year old actors and actresses who were either too stoned or too drunk to do anything. Seth usually left by midnight anyways, but he always went because Matt loved the parties. "Ok, I'll go. I'll pick you up at 10 ok man?"

Matt brought his arm down in a Napolean Dynamite way, and grinned. "Sweet! Oh, and I'm bringing this girl. I don't remember her name though, but she's hot. And she's in some new movie. Oh yeah, and she said she'd have a friend for you. Anyways, later man." Matt walked off to his Mercedes and drove off, the sound of his engine blaring in Seth's ear.

Seth sighed. He totally did _not_ want to go to this party, but it was better than sitting at home chatting on a fan site. He got into his black H2 HUMMER SUV, blasting on his radio and driving home.

-------------

"What is it?" Marlee Tiller asked, grabbing the flyer from Summer's hand.

Summer shrugged. "It's Shane West's 'party of the year.' I dunno, some guy, Matt Rosenberg invited me? Yeah, anyways he said he would have a date for you. Apparently he is some famous director, so I guess that's a plus."

Marlee shrugged. "Whatever. What does this Matt guy look like anyways? Is he hot?"

'Not like Seth,' Summer thought to herself. "Umm, well he's tall. He has sandy blonde hair and blueish green eyes, they were actually his best feature. Oh, but his body! He's got at least an 8 pack."

"And you'd know this how?"

Summer blushed. "Umm… I checked out his profile on the internet. Apparently he was on some sitcom like 3 years ago. It was called Beaches or something like that."

Marlee giggled as she flipped through her _Life and Style_ magazine. "So what're you going to wear?

Summer got off her bed and walked over to the closet, going through her hundreds of clothes. "Hmm…." She took off a black strapless top with sequins along the hem, matching it with a long, vintage style skirt, flowing out at the end. The skirt was white and simple, but gorgeous at the same time.

Marlee looked over Summer's choice selection and shook her head. "Good skirt, bad top." She got up and going Summer at the closet, throwing a black cami and a shimmering top to go over it.

Summer just shrugged and took the clothes from Marlee, holding them up to her body as she looked in the mirror. "Ok, sure. Thanks Mar."

-------------

"Dude, it's 10:15! I told the girls that we'd be there 15 minutes ago! Where the hell are you?" Matt shouted in his cell phone, nearly deafening cell on the other end.

"Whoa, buddy, I'm on my way. There was traffic."

Matt took a deep breath; he was always nervous right before a date even though he always acted so cocky. "Alright. You better be here by 10:20 or else your ass is screwed."

Seth smiled to himself and flipped his cell shut. He let his mind wander to his mystery date for the evening. Matt didn't remember her name, or his own date's name actually. All that Matt had explained was that _his_ date was hot and famous. As he pulled into the driveway Matt was ready and bolted out the door, sitting himself beside Seth in the front. 'Ok man let's go!" He urged.

-------------

"My guy _better_ be hot." Marlee whispered as they walked through the lobby, on their way outside.

"He will be Mar! Don't worry! I heard that he is funny, and witty and is very cute, and rich might I add. So just be yourself and have a good time!" Summer linked her arm with her friend's as she consoled her.

The truth was that Marlee hadn't had a real date in almost 6 months, since she broke up with her boyfriend Jon. Summer had tried everything after the breakup to get Marlee back into the dating life, but nothing seemed to work. Summer hoped to God that tonight's guy would be perfect for her.

The girls walked out the door and spotted a black Cadillac in front of them. Matt opened his window and waved, motioning them to come to his car. Marlee opened the door to the backseat and Summer followed in after her. Looking to see who Marlee's mystery date was, Summer closed her eyes and opened them again, to check if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

"Cohen?"

**Wow, ok not my best writing at all. I don't know what happened to me! Anyways I am terribly sorry, but I hope the story line is ok. I will do my best to write better next time!**

**- Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Wow! To ocfan108… the reason you feel like you know this story is because it has previously been posted several months ago. I am reposting it now since it got deleted. I hope it clears things up. By the way, I wasn't even close to being done last time.**

**On with the show!  
**

**Disclaimer: not mine at all**

It was actually quite awkward for the first few minutes. No one spoke. No one moved. Matt and Marlee looked at their friends confused, waiting for someone to say something.

Seth sat with his mouth partially open staring wide eyed at Summer, shaking his head to see if she was actually right there, standing in front of him. "S..Summer? Hey, how are you? Umm, yeah, this is weird isn't it.. uh—"

"Cohen! Quit rambling," was all Summer said before she climbed into the backseat and shut the car door behind her.

The rest of the car ride was equally awkward. Matt and Marlee both sensed a tension between Seth and Summer so they wisely kept their mouths shut. Seth, not liking the awkwardness of the situation, decided to break the silence. "So… how are we all?"

Marlee opened her mouth to speak but Summer cut her off. "Hmm… I don't know _Seth_. Why didn't you ask any of us that 4 years ago when you just _left_? There's a good question! How was I? Well, my boyfriend of 9 fucking years left me just 2 months after proposing for the second time in my life, my dad died, 1 month later I find out I'm pregnant and abort my baby, not wanting to raise it alone. How does that sound to you Seth?"

Seth looked at Summer shocked. He never knew he caused her so much pain. She didn't understand why he left, he had a reason! He loved her too much to just go. And she had been carrying his baby? And aborted it? He felt like the shittiest person alive. "Oh God Summer I'm sorry, but you don't understand!" At this point Seth pulled over and had turned around to face her. Summer's cheeks were streaked with tears, the makeup she had took so long to put on was smudged, but to Seth she looked beautiful.

"What don't I understand? That you left me? Again? I trusted you Cohen, and I don't let myself trust many people."

"Summer you know that I loved you."

Ouch. Love**d**. That hurt. "If you loved me so much then why did you leave? What would possess you to do something like that? I cried over you for 2 fucking years Cohen." Summer began to cry harder, Marlee pulled her close to comfort her, but Summer pulled away. She had more to say to Seth. "I thought of you every day Cohen. I still do. You won't leave me alone in my head. It is like you are haunting me or something. I don't understand. Explain to me why you left!"

Seth, heartbroken looked at the weeping girl in front of him who he had once loved so much. Just looking at her made him fall in love all over again. "Summer, this isn't the time or the place." He whispered.

"Ok… so when is the time? When is the place Cohen?"

"Just not here. Come on, I'll take you back to my place and we'll talk." Seth compromised.

Summer shook her head and opened the car door. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going to Shane's party." And with that she slammed the door, walking outside as Marlee quickly jumped out and followed closely behind.

Matt looked at Seth apologetically. "I'm so sorry dude! If I had known this was _the_ Summer Roberts then I totally wouldn't have brought her man! Oh God I'm so sorry."

Seth gave a weak smile. "It wasn't your fault. In fact I'm glad I got to see her tonight. I really needed to talk to her. But I need to tell her what happened."

"So… why did you do it man? Why did you leave her if you loved her so much?"

"Matt you don't understand…"

"Then let me! Seth, tell me what happened."

Seth thought back to the day it all started…

(Flashback)

"_Cohen you're looking pretty damn sexy in that suit." Summer whispered gently into Seth's ear as she snuck up behind him._

_Seth grinned, knowing it was Summer. He heard another whisper. "Totally fuckable."_

_At this Seth's eyes bugged out and he turned to face Summer. "Now? Like here?"_

_Summer shook her head. They were at another Newport Function, Kirsten and Sandy's 20th wedding anniversary in particular. "Later, if you're lucky." She said, pressing herself closer to Seth and gazing deep into his eyes._

_Smiling Seth leaned over, "If need to ask you something." His hot breath was on her ear, and all she wanted to do was throw herself against him and stick her tongue down his throat. She didn't know how well that would go with Kristen and Sandy, so she controlled herself._

"_Mhm?"_

"_Wait here," he said, removing his hold from her waist and approaching the stage that had been set up for speeches._

"_Excuse me," his voice sounded through the patio as the guests stopped their chatting and looked at the good looking young man up on stage. "On behalf of my brother Ryan and myself, I would like to thank everyone for sharing in the celebration of the mom and dad's 20th anniversary. I would also like to thank Marissa Cooper for helping Ryan and I to plan this event, as well as my lovely girlfriend Summer." Seth pointed to Summer who blushed slightly as people turned to look at her. "Today is not only a special day in that it is my parents' anniversary, but this is also the day I ask you something very important Summer. You know that I love you with all my heart. Nothing feels better than when I am with you. And I don't just mean the sex," he said as laughter ensued from the audience. Summer's eyes remained on Seth's, "It's everything, Sum. The way you smile, the way you talk, the way you make me laugh, and the way I look at you and know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." At this point Seth got off the stage and walked over the Summer's side, getting down on one knee. "So… Summer Roberts… will you marry me?"_

_Summer looked at him and silently nodded, tears cascading down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently whispered in his ear, "Of course I'll marry you." And then they kissed._

(End flashback)

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain the part of why you left her Seth." Matt looked annoyed, but happy that Seth had left out the very detailed parts of his engagement.

"Hold on Matt, that's just the beginning of how it ended…"

_(Another flashback, 1 month after the engagement)_

"_Hmm… I'd definitely go with white bridesmaid dressed with like a yellow bow or something." Summer spoke to herself, flipping through a bridal book._

"_Surprise!" Seth covered her eyes, sneaking up behind her._

"_Hmm, I wonder who it could be," Summer mocked, removing Seth's hands from her eyes and turning around to kiss him._

_Seth kissed her back, smiling into the kiss. "So how are the wedding preparations coming along? He asked after he broke away from the kiss._

"_Perfect, thank you! Oh, I forgot, my dad wanted to see you this afternoon at the Country Club."_

_Seth rolled his eyes. Summer's dad hated him to the bone. When he found out that he and Summer were getting married he had actually laughed initially, not realizing that they were serious. "Summer, your dad hates me. Like to death."_

"_Don't be silly Seth. Ok, so he doesn't love you as much as he should, but I love you, and I also love him! So please go and make nice." Summer pleaded._

"_Since when do you talk like that?" _

"_I dunno, since I started to read."_

"_Since when do bridal magazines count as reading?"_

"_Well what do you think you are doing when you read the articles and how much things cost jackass?" Summer replied smartly._

_Seth stopped himself. He knew better than to argue too much with Summer._

_---------_

"_Hi Mr. Roberts, how are you?" Seth stuck out his hand as a greeting but Neil Roberts ignored it._

"_Sit down please Mr. Cohen." Neil asked. His voice was harsh but calm at the same time. It gave Seth and eerie feeling._

"_I asked you to come today to talk to you about marrying my daughter. So I'll get right to the point. I do not want you marrying Summer, Mr. Cohen."_

"_Uhh…"_

"_Trust me Mr. Cohen, you do **not** want to get on my bad side. All I ask is that you leave my daughter alone. Understood?_

_Seth gulped, sure that any minute Neil would pat him on the back and laugh, saying that he was pleased to have him as a son-in-la,w but he didn't. "Um, Mr. Roberts, I love your daughter very much—"_

"_I don't want to hear it. I will not have you marrying my daughter. I have already told you the consequences." Neil pulled a gun out of his bag a showed it to Seth, lowering it back down as Seth's eyes bugged out._

"_So… have you changed your mind?" Neil gave an evil grin, standing up from his seat._

_Just then Neil collapsed to the floor, completely out of nowhere. People around screamed. Seth jumped up from his chair, completely unaware of what to do. "Call an ambulance!" he screamed._

_Kneeling down in front of Neil Roberts, forgetting the threat he had just used against Seth 3 minutes ago, Seth checked his pulse. He didn't feel anything. Oh God, Summer's dad had better wake up…_

_---------_

_He never woke up. Summer was heartbroken. Seth was just stunned. Everything went by in a flash. He woke up in cold sweats, having a dream of Neil Roberts the ghost, holding a knife over him, telling him not to marry Summer._

_One night, Seth couldn't handle it anymore. How could he go against his dead fiancé's dad's last wish? Even if it meant leaving his Summer forever, because he knew he'd be haunted by Neil forever. Tears forming in his eyes, Seth grabbed his suitcase and closed the door behind him to a sleeping Summer, leaving her only with a note, for the second time in their lives._

(End flashback)

**I hope you enjoyed this. I'm no too pleased with the engagement, so I'm sorry if I did a bad job. The Neil thing sounds a tad far-fetched, I know. Please understand that I am trying to be as realistic as possible while being original at the same time.**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love all of you guys so much! You are the best reviewers ever! **

**If any of you thought it was kind of dumb that Summer's dad wanted to actually_ kill_ Seth, I'm sorry. It was kind of far stretched, but you have to understand that Neil Roberts would do anything to save his reputation and to have the best for his daughter. Anyways… this is how I write so I hope you still like the story.**

**Xoxo**

**Rachel**

**p.s. in case you thought that Summer and Marlee are roommates they aren't, they're just friends who always hang out at each other's apartments**

Matt stared at Seth, mouth open in complete awe. He was obviously not expecting something like that. He cleared is throat. "Um, wow, buddy, man, dude, I'm so sorry." He was lost for words, something that Matt, just like Seth, never was.

"Yeah, well… I guess that part of me really regrets leaving. I mean I loved her so much, and after seeing her tonight…"

Matt just nodded, placing his hand on Seth's shoulder in understanding.

"I guess I really fucked things up didn't I?"

Matt paused before he answered. "You did nothing wrong man. I mean I _guess_ that you could have written to her, or at least explained why you left, but the guy threatened to kill you. I mean I don't even know what I'd do in a situation like that."

Seth looked down as he shook his head slightly. "I want to explain it to her. I want her to just give me a chance."

"I think it's too late for that bro."

Seth looked up and locked eyes with Matt. "She was still wearing the ring," he whispered, and looked back down.

-------------

"Sum! Sum, wait up!" Marlee yelled, running to catch up with Summer who was now speed walking at an insane speed.

Summer stopped once Marlee caught up to her and turned around to face her. Her cheeks were blotched with mascara, eyes red from the tears. Marlee had never seen her like this. Summer was always so strong and independent. Now here she was crying her eyes out in public.

"I h..hate him Mar! He thinks he can just waltz back in here and everything will be ok again?"

"Sum, he didn't just 'waltz back in.' He didn't even know that you were coming tonight! He really did seem to want to tell you something." Marlee said softly.

"I don't give a shit! The little bitch left me after 6 years together and for no reason whatsoever. He didn't write, didn't call, and didn't give one explanation for why he left, again!" By now Summer's words were coming out in huge, racked sobs.

Marlee linked her arm in Summer's and pulled her close in a tight hug. "Listen Sum, we'll get through this."

They continued walking in silence until they reached Summer's apartment.

"Summer, I want to be a good friend about all of this. I really want to take your side; but I can't do that until you give him a chance to explain—"

"But Mar—"

Marlee shook her head. "Let me finish." "Seth Cohen may have hurt you in the past. He may have done things so awful that you want to kill him, but maybe he has a reason Sum. Maybe you're just not letting him explain. I saw the way he looked at you in the car when you yelled at him. His eyes were filled with sadness. He was lost in you; he probably still even loves you! Just give him a chance."

Summer let out a sigh. "Marissa, Ryan and Jesse are coming to the premier of _the Pact_, I guess I'll get Ryan to make Cohen come too." And with that she walked up the stairs and through the door, leaving Marlee outside.

'Who the hell is Jesse?' Marlee wondered before hailing a cab back to her apartment.

-------------

Seth was woken by a very loud and a very annoying ringing sound in his ear. He sat up slowly rubbing his temples, but the ringing wouldn't go away. He looked over and realized that it was the phone ringing. Damn, he drank _way_ to much last night.

"Yeah?" he answered, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Hey Seth."

"Ry, what's going on bro?"

"Um… nothing. I heard about the thing with Summer." Ryan said after a pause.

Seth let his head fall back. He had forgotten about last night's events until right then. "Yeah who told you? Marissa?"

"Mhm. Anyways, Summer wanted us to get you to come to her premiere. So will you come?"

"I don't know man— wait, _Summer_ asked?" Seth was surprised. The last he had heard was that Summer wanted nothing to do with him.

"Yeah, she told Marissa that she wanted to talk to you. Those are all the details I was allowed to hear."

Seth ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright fine. What time is it at?"

"It starts at 7. You should really be there."

"Yeah, yeah. So you and Marissa will be there?"

"Yes, and Jesse."

"Right! Your kid! How old is he now?"

"Umm Jesse is 3 and a half."

"I can't believe it! Wow, can't wait to see him tonight. Does he look more like you or Riss?"

"Umm neither really." Ryan sounded eager to get off of this topic. "Listen, we'll see you there tonight."

"Ok bye man."

"Bye."

Seth put the phone back on his table and out his head back on the pillow. This was going to be an interesting night.

**Anyways your reviews have been spectacular so far. If you are confused at all you may ask any question you like! Sorry it's so short. More to come soon.**

**Thanks!**

**- Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: still not mine**

"Hey Ry who was that?" Marissa asked as she walked out of the kitchen, watching Ryan put down the phone.

"It was Seth, he's coming to the premiere tomorrow." Ryan turned around and gave Marissa his signature half smile.

"Oh." Marissa's face fell.

"Yeah I know. Are you _sure_ your parents can't watch Jesse?"

Marissa shook her head. "Sorry, they're going to Cabo this weekend."

Ryan sat down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"Ry, it'll be ok, Seth won't recognize him, he's never even met him!" Marissa walked over and hugged Ryan.

"Aunt Maris_sa_?" a little voice called from the kitchen.

Marissa sighed and released her hug from Ryan. "I better get Jesse ready. Don't worry Ry, it'll be fine, Summer even said it was ok, we'll just get him a hat or something."

Ryan let out a deep breath of air. Seth had better not find the truth out about Jesse. He would be heartbroken that Ryan had kept a secret from him for so long. Ryan placed his hands on his thighs and pulled himself up from the chair. This was going to be quite an eventful evening.

------------

"Oh my God, Summer you look gorgeous!" Marlee squealed with excitement.

The girls had just finished getting their hair and makeup done and had proceeded back to Summer's to choose what to wear. Marlee was clad in a violet dress which draped in an angled way from her upper thigh to the bottom of her knee. The violet brought out the sparkle in her always twinkling blue eyes, and her hair was a fresh shade of blonde.

Summer, on the other hand, had a very difficult time choosing her outfit. She wanted something that was both classy _and_ sexy. While she made it seem like she wanted it to be perfect for the premier, she really only wanted to be perfect for Seth. She had finally decided on a vintage style Valentino strapless dress. It was brilliant shades of gold, red, blue, green, and pink. The dress stopped just beneath her knees and gave enough room to show her freshly waxed and tanned legs, as well as her purple Jimmy Choo sandals. She looked- just as Marlee had put it- gorgeous.

Summer spun around, examining herself in the mirror at every angle. "Are you sure that I don't look fat in this?"

Marlee rolled her eyes. "Shut-up bitch. If you're fat then I'm a balloon."

Neither of the girls were fat. Summer was short and petit, very slim, yet curvy. She had the body that every girl wanted to have and that every guy wanted to get with. Marlee, however, was built more like Marissa. She was tall and very slim (not as slim as Marissa of course, but then again, who is?) with the legs of a model. She was the "classic" Hollywood icon.

"Oh my God, you are _so_ not fatter than me Mar! You are like a stick." Summer argued, positioning herself at a side angle while sucking in her stomach.

"Ok, this conversation is about to get stupid. We are both thin, we both look hot, and _you_ are going to talk to that Seth Cohen, makeup, and start fresh. Get it? Got it? Good." Marlee wasted no time in answering her own question.

Summer smiled in agreement. Deciding that she looked decent, she grabbed her purse from the counter and she and Marlee walked out the door.

------------

For the whole car ride, which consisted of 45 minutes of driving, as well as 15 minutes of waiting in the drive-through line up at McDonalds, Seth fidgeted. He checked his watch constantly, looked at his hair in the rearview mirror at least 25 times, and drummed his hand against the steering wheel as he drove.

Matt, who had agreed to join Seth, decided to give his friend some 'words of wisdom.' "Buddy, you ok?"

Seth jerked his head to face Matt. "Yeah, fine, yeah I'm good. How bout you? You good?"

"Umm, yeah, right, ok, so you're not nervous?"

"Nervous? What reason would I have to be nervous? Oh! Maybe it is the fact that my ex-fiancé is going to be at this premiere tonight and that I will have to talk to her, and have her scream in my face about how I'm an asshole, and how I'll have to explain what her precious, beloved daddy did to me. Yeah. I feel great, don't worry about me." Seth rambled in a 'not-so-cute' way.

"Listen Seth; I know that this is probably the hardest thing that you will ever have to do, but think of how much better you'll feel after you do it. You could spend your whole life wondering what would have happened if you _never_ told Summer what happened, it could haunt you forever man! I know that you've been in agony for the past 4 years, but do you really want to be like that for the rest of your life? I mean at least give it a shot. Maybe she'll accept what happened man. You really never know until you try."

Seth's mouth hung slightly open. Matt had never so much _once_ uttered any wise advice to Seth that didn't involve 'scoring' with some hot random chick. Not really knowing how to respond to Matt's sudden wisdom, he just nodded.

They arrived at the premiere at 6:30, time to let the press have a few pictures before they entered the actual premiere. Seth didn't see Summer anywhere, he assumed that she had already gone in; the main actors of the movie usually were the first to pass through. Seth rolled his eyes as they neared the paparazzi. Matt grinned, "After you!"

"Seth Cohen, over here!"

"Seth, smile!"

"Seth, look at the camera!"

What seemed like 100 different voices came shooting at Seth from all directions. He let them snap a few pictures of him before he put his hands up. "Enough please."

As he walked into the premiere he quickly spotted Ryan and Marissa and a little boy, holding hands with Summer. Hmm, why was Summer holding his hand?

Seth walked over to them and flashed his Hollywood grin. "Hey guys how's it going?"

The three turned around. Ryan grinned and pulled Seth into a 'manly' embrace. "Good to see you man."

Marissa squealed with excitement of seeing Seth. They had surprisingly become good friends in college. "Hey Seth! We missed you so much!" At this point Marissa grabbed the little boy from Summer, as if to show them he was _her _son.

"Aww, I missed you too!"

Summer stood stiffly and extended her hand. "Cohen," she said properly

Summer grinned at her stiffness. "Summer," he nodded, saying it in an equally proper way.

Ryan's eyes moved from Seth to Summer. "Right!" he said, breaking the once-again awkwardness, "let's get some seats shall we?"

Seth and Summer agreed and followed Ryan, Marissa and Jesse down to the theater.

------------

"Wow. Summer that was really good!" Seth was in awe as they exited the movie. "I mean, I wish I had thought of that story line before Nick Soverngy."

"Yeah, you wish." Summer replied.

"I know, I just said that."

Summer hid her grin as she pretended to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "Whatev Cohen."

"Oh. My. God. You are _still_ saying whatev? How many times do I have to tell you that there is an "er" at the end of whatev. Making it, whatev_er_."

"Shove it Cohen."

"There, you like that better?"

Marissa groaned. "Summer and Seth bickering again, this is a surprise."

Summer blushed and Seth scratched his head as he looked down, suddenly embarrassed and very focused on the sidewalk in front of him.

Marissa realized that she had caused some obvious tension between the two and decided to leave. "Um, yeah, right. So Summer, you said that you'd watch Jess for us while we go out of town this weekend right?"

"Yeah it's no problem."

"Ok great. Thanks sweety, we have to go now. Love you." Marissa smiled, pecking Summer on the cheek. She moved over to Jesse and pinched his cheeks. "By Jess, love you!"

"We'll see you soon right man?" Ryan asked Seth.

"I'll try to get some visiting hours in." Seth grinned.

"Alright, awesome. Bye guys, see you Jesse!"

"It was fun seeing you tonight." Seth said, smiling at Summer.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Summer answered softly.

"So what's new with you? Anything special?"

"No, not really. I've got a few movie offers, one sitcom, no idea what it is, I just know it is popular, my agent mentioned it yesterday, so I mat go for that. Yeah, that's pretty much it. How 'bout you? Anything fantastic in the Cohen life?"

"Ha!" Seth laughed, "The Cohen life? Summer, when had _my_ life ever been interesting?"

"True. You were kind of dull."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"No problem, glad to help you out."

"Still listening to Emo Cohen?"

"Yeah, I've got a bit of Emo on my ipod, still a lot of Death Cab, they are like the Greenday of 2016, they never end!"

Summer laughed. "Greenday _was_ around forever wasn't it?"

"Summer are you kidding? They lasted for like 20 years! Unfortunately in 2010 Billie-Joe got lung cancer from smoking so he couldn't sing anymore. Without Billie there ain't no Greenday."

"Wow, sorry Cohen, I don't know every detail about every band in North America."

"One band Summer, Greenday. How did we even get on this topic anyways? It is so retarded."

"I don't know, it probably came out somewhere in your constant rambling."

"Oh haha Summer, you're just too funny for words." Seth mocked with his always-present sarcasm.

Summer just grinned.

Seth turned more serious and stopped to face Summer. "I missed this," he whispered.

"What?"

"This. Me and you, fighting, teasing each other, you know, the way it used to be."

"Cohen-"

"Please Summer-"

"Cohen no, I don't want to talk about this." And she left it at that.

For quite a while the two walked in silence. Jesse had been asleep ever since they had said goodbye to Ryan and Marissa, and obviously he must have been a deep sleeper.

"Summer?" Seth asked, breaking the weird silence between them.

"Mhm?" she answered, not looking up at Seth.

"Did you ever wonder why I left?"

Summer was shocked at Seth's stupidity. "Of course I wondered Cohen. You left me, out of no where one night and never came back. What do you think I have spent my last 4 years questioning Cohen? It's been you! I've always wondered!" Summer half whispered, half yelled, not wanting to wake Jesse.

"Summer, I wanted to tell you…"

"Then why didn't you? Were you a coward or something? You don't even _know_ how much I loved you Cohen. You meant _everything_ to me, and one day you just left! Just like that. Out of fucking _nowhere_."

"Summer, you gotta let me explain-"

"You know what Cohen? For four years I wanted to hear why you left. I wanted to understand, to know for what stupid reason you just abandoned me. I thought you loved me, and I still did, up until today. I don't care about what you have to say anymore Cohen. You are just a selfish little bitch. You can't use me like this, I'm not some hore that you can toy around with. I loved you, and you, and you…" Summer broke out into huge sobs. It was the second time in one week that he had let herself cry in public, and even worse in front of Seth Cohen.

Seth shh'd her and took her in his arms, rocking her slowly. "I'm sorry Summer, I'm so sorry."

They stood like that for a long time before Seth broke the silence. "Jesse's awake, do you want me to get him?"

Not thinking clearly, Summer nodded quietly and Seth walked over and picked up the little boy.

"Hey Jesse." Seth smiled at him, taking in his appearance for the first time.

Jesse had a round face with huge brown eyes. His cheeks were soft and delicate and dimples shone through his cheeks when he smiled. His head was covered in a mop of curly brown hair, and he had the sweetest look to him.

"Summer…" Seth began slowly, "Why doesn't Jesse look anything like Marissa or Ryan? No, I'm sorry, why does he look like me?"

Summer covered her mouth and realized what she had done. "Shit! Oops, sorry Jess. Um, Cohen, sorry, um, I don't know why he looks like you, family genetics?" Summer suggested, taking Jesse from Seth and holding him tightly.

Seth still looked unsure. "Ryan and I aren't related by blood."

Jesse looked up at his mother with tired eyes. "Mommy, I'm tired, can we go home now?"

Seth's mouth dropped open. "Mommy?" he whispered.

**Alright, I really am not at all pleased with the turnout of that chapter, but its long and a snow day today. 20cm… lots of snow! Maybe I'll post another later because today is quite boring… stuck inside the house.**

**- Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your reviews you guys! I loved them so much! Ok, so here is another chapter for you all to enjoy hopefully. I hope it turns out well.**

**This is for ocfan108… because she just _couldn't_ wait… and because she's waited for _so_ long.  
**

Summer stared wide eyed at Seth. Oh shit. He found out. She'd lie, no he wasn't _that_ stupid. She'd run! He'd find her of course. She'd… oh forget it, she might as well tell him.

"Umm, yeah Cohen… like 4 years ago, umm, when you left…"

Seth cut her off at another long pause. "What Sum? You had a kid that you never told me about?"

"I… Oh God Cohen, you _left_ me! Out of nowhere! And it wasn't like a one time thing, you've done it before! I mean, what was I supposed to do? You disappeared for 2 years after that, I almost thought that you were dead until I read about you in a magazine."

Seth looked horrified. "Don't you dare blame this on _me_! You haven't even heard why I left, you won't let me! I just found out that I have a 3 and a half year old kid with my ex-girlfriend who suddenly shows up out of nowhere one night. Yeah, this is _real_ easy on me!"

"Cohen, I didn't even know where you were to tell you!"

"You could have found me."

"How? Ryan and Marissa had no idea in hell where you were. You left us Cohen. We were all pissed at you, I can't just _forgive_ you. Jesse here looks just like you! He is a constant reminder of you for me each day!"

"Sorry to interrupt but Mommy can we _puleease_ go home? I'm _tired_; Aunty Marissa and Uncle Ryan woke me early, so _please_?" Jesse tugged on his mother's shirt, trying to get his attention.

"Sure baby," Summer smiled before turning her attention back to Seth. "I'm not going to deprive you of seeing your child Cohen. God knows he's needed a father in the past few years; Ryan has been all he's got. Here's my number." Summer thrust a piece of paper at him before walking swiftly away with Jesse.

Seth stood rooted to the spot. He had a kid. _Summer's_ kid. Oh yeah, this was just fantastic.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer brushed a few curls away from her little boy's head, planting a light kiss on his forehead. The poor kid. Since her learned to talk a couple years ago, Jesse had always asked where his daddy was.

"_Tommy has a daddy,"_ Jesse had said a few weeks ago, _"Why don't I have one mommy?"_

Summer had simply looked at Jesse, his big eyes full of confusion. She had never known how to answer him when he brought up his father. At that point, however, she could not stand to look at him. He looked too much like him… Seth.

As she brushed her finger over the pad of his still baby-soft cheek she remembered the day she had given birth to Jesse.

_Flashback_

"_No Riss! I can't do it. Not without him here," Summer said, trying very hard to block out the paint shooting through her large stomach._

_Marissa looked at her friend sadly. "I don't think he's coming Sum. Nobody knows where he is. He doesn't even know that you're pregnant."_

_At this Summer's eyes began to well up as she tightly gripped Marissa's hand and the hospital bed. And it wasn't from the pain. "But he loves me. He fucking **loves** me Marissa! Why the hell wouldn't he come back?"_

_There was nothing to say. Marissa hated Seth to the bone for leaving. She thought that he was a selfish little dick who didn't deserve her best friend. Ryan thought otherwise. He believed that nothing would possess Seth to leave Summer, the girl he had loved since he could speak, unless there was a vital reason. It had been seven months and both stuck by their opinions. Summer had been so hopeful until now. Like she just **knew** that he would come running back to her any day, sweeping her off her feet. Marissa wasn't betting on it._

_That evening, Summer delivered her baby boy. He was just perfect. Weighing in at a healthy 7 pounds, 6 ounces, Jesse Zeke- named after his father, Seth Ezeikel- entered the world. And it was then that Summer realized that Seth wasn't coming back, no matter how much she hoped he would. From now on, her attention would be focused on her son. Little Jesse would be the happiest boy in the world._

_Only he wouldn't have a father._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

That night Seth sat at his desk, his foot tapping anxiously on the floor as it usually did when he was stumped for a script. Only this time we was stressed or a real reason. No fiction was involved. It was real life, the real Sam and Sydney. And they had a baby. Fuck! Seth Cohen, a father? Why didn't she tell him? How could she have not told him?

Oh, right. No one had known where the fuck he was.

But now he had Jesse, and Summer wanted him to be a part of his love. Her son's life. _Their_ son's life. And of course he would say yes! This was his son, his own baby that he made. And God did Jesse ever look like him.

Deciding that he would deal with it tomorrow, Seth opened up a fresh word document and began typing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hm." Dave Jones grunted as he shuffled the pile of papers in front of him, looking up at the tall, curly haired main in front of him. "Take a seat Mr. Cohen."

Seth sat down graciously, extremely tired from standing up for almost an hour. Dave Jones had not _asked_ him to sit down, however. One never disobeyed _the_ Dave Jones who was the creator of WXY Productions, a highly popular film industry.

"Well Mr. Cohen," Dave began, "What you have here is very interesting." He took off his glasses and eyed Seth in a way that made him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Good interesting?" Seth asked nervously, a glitter of hope in his voice.

"Excellent interesting, Mr. Cohen. I have never seen anything like this."

Seth looked up, his mouth dangling slightly open. "Does this… does this mean that you'll back it?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth was shocked. Never in a million years did he think that a script that _he_ wrote would get picked up by the most respected man in Hollywood. _Never_. He walked home with his hands in his pockets, far too stunned to drive the two miles. He was going to have a WXY productions film. His very own! Damn, his career was on fire. He wished it were the same between he and Summer. Maybe the plot of his movie would bring her around. Just maybe.

**Keep reviewing! They have been great so far! I am excited about what is to come!**

**- Rachel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again everyone. A huge shout out to all of you lovely reviewers.**

**Rachel**

"Thanks again Riss, I'm so sorry that I have to keep doing this to you," Summer handed a sleeping Jesse over to his aunt who cradled him in her arms.

"Sum, its fine, really. Ryan and I love having Jesse around."

The weekend was over and Summer was sadly handing over her precious son. There were times when she would be able to keep Jesse at home for several weeks, but things got too complicated after a while. No one knew that Summer had a son, not even Marlee. Kirsten and Sandy knew, so did Julie Cooper and obviously Ryan and Marissa, and now Seth of course. Her agent, Carrie, also knew about him and advised Summer to keep him a secret. Single moms were always 'frowned upon' in Hollywood. Summer also knew that if Seth were _ever_ to find out about Jesse… well, she'd be in the situation that she was now.

Sighing, Summer kissed her son on the forehead. "Bye Jess. Mommy loves you okay? Just a few more days with Aunty Marissa."

Jesse sighed so that his little body moved up and down. "But mommy," he pouted, "Why are you leaving _again_? You always leave me. Don't know you love me?"

'Some could ask the same question,' Summer thought to herself. No, she would not think of Seth. Pushing him out of her mind, Summer focused hey eyes on her son. "Jess, mommy loves you more than anything. There are just some things that mommy can't do when you are around. I will see you in a few days and then we'll see, okay sweetie?"

Rolling his little eyes Jesse nodded and accepted the kiss that his mother offered, burying himself in his aunt's arms. At least someone cared about him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Casting.

Seth had always hated casting. There were thousands of wannabee actors who would show up from all over, even outside California. Most of them, Seth though, sucked shit. He didn't even know why they bothered. This was a high profile film, and hundreds of these randoms always showed up. It pissed him off, but he wasn't going to be an ass and tell them that they were so fucking bad that he was ashamed to have to watch their performance. Yeah, his ass would be fired from his own movie.

Luckily, he wouldn't have to deal with lame ass actors anymore, because the high profile actors were coming in that afternoon for the 'high profile' roles.

And here was the first one.

Emma Watson. The girl from Harry Potter a million years ago. Okay wow, she had grown up. Then again, the last time he saw her on Harry Potter she was fifteen. So she had become slightly more high profile over the past few years. Her hair had miraculously straightened itself, her makeup was soft, the hair was darker. She was pretty.

"Hello, I'm Emma and I'll be reciting lines for Allie." Emma gave her best grin showing off her prefect white teeth, her million dollar smile.

Seth nodded as did his co-producers Max and Lisa. "Alright Emma, give it a go. In this scene Allie receives a note from her fiancé which says that he loves her, but can't be with her anymore. She is heartbroken beyond belief and never got the chance to tell him that she was pregnant. Okay, go."

So Emma recited her lines. And Seth had to admit that she was good. But she wasn't Summer. Main reason: she was British. And as good as she was, British Summer was not the Summer her knew.

"Thank you Emma, you will hear from us shortly," Seth replied politely as Emma smiled once more making her way out of the studio.

Several women went by and Seth couldn't find one to compare to Summer. Why the hell did he always make movie about his life with her? Maybe it was because it was the only part of his whole goddamn life that ever meant something to him. Maybe it was because he was a hopeless writer and a hopeless romantic. Or maybe it was his plea to win back his Summer.

At that moment Seth looked up to see a gorgeous girl with soft, dark, bouncy waves that hung down past her shoulders. She wore a knee-length flowy skirt that had on it some sort of floral pattern, a white tank top and a giant wooden necklace. The outfit was a mess. And Seth loved it.

"Hello," the girl said sweetly, walking into the room with a confidence that read Summer all over. If he hadn't been completely love struck over the _real_ Summer, he would have sworn that this girl was her twin, her other half. But she couldn't half been her other half because he, Seth Cohen was her other half.

"Hi," Seth smiled, repeating the scene and motioning for her to begin.

And right when she started, Seth knew. She had this confidence, this strength and poise that made Seth believe he looked at the girl, whose name was Melanie, and saw Summer through her. It was all he could do not to cry right there.

Summer.

His Summer.

He loved her but she wouldn't listen to him.

Looking at this girl reminded Seth of Summer. So for that Melanie had to be cast. If this was going to be a movie then it sure as hell was going to be a good one.

Seth Cohen never did anything half assed. This would be no exception. Hollywood wouldn't know what hit it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"It's just so sad," Summer said through sniffles, dabbing a Kleenex in the corner of her wet eyes. "I mean, Noah and Allie… they were meant for each other. And then she had gone and forgotten everything…"

Marlee, who also had tears running down her cheeks smiled at Summer. "I know Sum. We cry every time we watch The Notebook don't we?"

Summer nodded, watching the ending credits scroll down. Damn. Movies like The Notebook never got old.

The ringing of the doorbell forced Summer off of the couch where her ass had been for the past two days and two the door.

And of course Seth _Cohen_ had to be there looking all cute while she looked like something shit on her and died.

"What do you want Cohen?" she sighed, her hands perched on her small hips.

Seth looked at her chest for a moment and then looked up. Summer smiled. Seth could never stop looking at her boobs while they were going out. It almost had seemed natural when he looked at them that moment.

Almost.

"Well Summer, I wanted to see my son. You know, Jesse?"

Summer's eyes widened as she took her hand and pushed Seth's chest outside the door, closing it behind her. "Seth, shh! Marlee doesn't know about Jesse. No one in Hollywood knows about Jesse. And I'm planning to keep it that way."

Seth started at her plainly, no expression evident on his always grinning face. "Summer. Why have you kept this a secret for so long? Do you really want your son, sorry, _our_ son to grow up knowing that you refused to acknowledge that he existed? Do you want him to know that his mother was ashamed of him therefore she made him live with his aunt? Do you want him to know that you prevented him from seeing his—"

"You stop right there Seth Cohen." Summer's eyes were blazing. Seth knew this side of Summer. This was not a fun side. "Don't you dare tell me how to raise _my_ son! I have been doing the best I can without you and we've been getting along fine. Do you want to know why I've kept Jesse a secret for so long? Do you Cohen?"

Seth nodded, scared of what might come out of his mouth.

"I didn't want you to find out about him because I knew that you would probably come back. I didn't want that Cohen. You had left me and I was heartbroken, but I didn't want you crawling back because of the feeling of responsibility to your child. That is not a reason to be with someone. And I had no intentions of ever making contact with you again in my life. But now Cohen, now here we are, four years later and you know what? You haven't changed at all. You are the same sarcastic, arrogant son-of-a bitch that you always were. I'm done with you Cohen." Summer headed back to the door and turned back quickly once more. "And by the way, Jesse comes back here next Wednesday. I expect you to take him on Thursday. The poor kid needs a father."

And with that the door was slammed, leaving Seth feeling like a total idiot.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Filming had begun, and Seth's life was hectic.

He had his new movie on the go, a new son to take care of, issues with his ex-fiancé, and was currently making a deal with Warner Brothers. If it hadn't been for Atomic County being on its summer hiatus, Seth would have probably broken down by now. Thankfully, however, the movie was running smoothly.

The roles had been cast. Melanie was playing Allie, who of course was Summer. Her presence truly brought out the essence of the character, and Seth couldn't have been more pleased with his actress of choice.

Daniel, who of course was the character of Seth himself, was played by a twenty-six year old guy named Brooks Barker. Brooks was actually a highly respected actor and was slowly making his way up to the a-list which, Seth found as a definite plus. Big names always attracted the viewers. Brooks had the dark brown-black hair, more wavy than Seth's curly, the dark eyes, and tall figure. The only difference was that while Seth was very slim, Brooks was much more buff. Not that Seth wasn't toned. No, of course not. Brooks just had that 'Ryan Atwood' tough look to him, but in a Seth Cohen way. Yeah, it was hard to explain.

Seth had given Summer's dad a larger part in the movie rather than just once scene of him threatening Seth and dying. He had included flashbacks and memories and scenes of Neil Roberts, or Jim Moder as his character was called, ruing his daughter's life and slowly turning Daniel away from the love of his life. It was amazing but somehow, the aged Tom Cruise had actually accepted the role of Jim.

It was at this point that reality had hit Seth. He was used to working with the 'new' actors. The ones working their way up. Tom Cruise was pure a-list and _he_ wanted to be apart of _Seth's_ movie. It was an honor and Seth had to admit, Tom was a real down-to earth guy. Sure he had a 30 something year old wife while he was in his late fifties. And yes he had his 'star' moments. But so far he had been a pleasure to work with.

The rest of the main cast, which included several others such as Ryan and Marissa, were also cast well, and Seth was more than pleased.

About a week had past since the Summer fiasco. Seth had avoided her up until now. Only tonight was his big night with Jesse, and Seth wasn't afraid of taking his son. He was afraid of seeing Summer. Seth had always been good with kids. But with the ladies, well, not so much. Maybe tonight she would give him a chance to explain. Maybe tonight Seth could finally give her a full explanation. Maybe she would let him in.

Life was full of maybes.

**I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm having fun writing this and you all review so well! I love you all! So many of you are very enthusiastic, and you bring bright smiles to my face each day.**

**Xoxo**

**- Rachel**


End file.
